Tell Me Why
by JMPchick
Summary: Beast Boy visits the statue of Terra to have a one-sided conversation with her. Songfic with "Tell Me Why" by the Beatles. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans™ or any of its characters. I also don't own the Beatles's song "Tell Me Why". Similarities to other works are merely coincidental. I didn't know the entire song myself, so I visited http: Note: When Beast Boy imagines he's talking to Terra, her dialogue is contained within hyphens (-).

**Tell Me Why  
Written By JMPchick**

The cave was a stony tomb, the place that had seen so much suffering, love, and hate. Sin and redemption. The painful memories forever lay captive to the cold cave. Dead center of this unfeeling vault lay the statue of Terra. He could still pick out each individual strand of once-blonde hair, every detail on her face. Her eyes were intense and focused, but beyond this he could barely discern every emotion she had been feeling when she sacrificed herself: Love, detestation, fury at Slade, sadness at never seeing the world again. She was frozen in stone, locked away inside a relentless encasing of rock, trapped steadfast in the very medium she commanded with inconceivable force. Tears pricked his emerald eyes as he knelt at the foot of the statue, his gaze firmly on her used-to-be-blithe face. Even though she could not hear him, it didn't mean he couldn't talk to her.

_Tell me why you cried  
And why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried  
And why you lied to me_

"Terra," he began, nervously but gaining confidence as he continued, "Terra, I-I'm so sorry for what happened. I remember how doubtful and unwilling to believe the truth I was when I discovered how you had given our secrets to Slade. And so…uncaringly, it seemed. I loved you, you know. I loved you with all my heart. And that's why I couldn't believe at first."

_Well, I gave you everything I had  
But you left me sittin' on my own  
Did you have treat me oh so bad  
All I do is hang my head and moan_

"Why, Terra?" he shouted suddenly, his voice reverberating around the miserable cavern. It even _smelled_ miserable. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray us? Why did you give into Slade? Tell me why—why you betrayed us, why you went to Slade seeking control, why—" His voice cracked. "Why you sacrificed yourself for Jump City. Why, Terra? Why? Raven can barely control _her_ powers, but she'd never go to Slade! So why did _you_?" His voice had risen to a painful yell, and scores of ethereal Beast Boys echoed his words: "Why did _you_…why did _you_…why did _you_…"

_Tell me why you cried  
And why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried  
And why you lied to me_

Beast Boy could imagine her stony lips moving, accusing him-You're in love with the witch. You love the witch…the witch…the witch…-

He opened his mouth to reply angrily, but could only find emptiness. She was right. Or rather, was it his _imagination_ who was right?

_If there's something I have said or done  
Tell me what and I'll apologize  
If you don't I really can't go on  
Holding back these tears in my eyes_

_Tell me why you cried  
And why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried  
And why you lied to me_

"Terra," he started, "I wish the volcano never happened. I wish Slade was never born. I wish you—you had been born with more control. I wish…oh, Terra, I wish you were still here. Not in my imagination, not in some wacky séance, not in some weird dream, but really, truly, physically here. As a friend. A Teen Titan." His eyes caught the plaque at the foot of Terra the statue, which, even though in a dark cave where no light filtered through, seemed to glitter with the perfection and light of Terra herself. He also spied the roses Starfire had left behind as a tribute to her. Rose petals, flown about in the wind as he assumed, were scattered all around Terra's feet. One had been captured between her strands of hair, and fluttered in the night's breeze. Beast Boy reached into his pocket and produced the butterfly barrette Terra had worn before she was apprenticed. He stepped up to her, barely taller by a few inches, and clipped it around her hair gently, and caressed her cold, hard cheek.

_Well, I beg you on my bended knees  
If you'll only listen to my pleas  
If there's anything I can do—  
'Cuz I really can't stand it  
I'm so in love with you_

_Tell me why you cried  
And why you lied to me_

"Goodbye, Terra." The young jade-skinned changeling slowly walked away, and behind him he could pretend to just hear-Goodbye, Beast Boy.-


End file.
